justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:JD4SURVIVOR/For The Record
I found an article that should be a blog post. Whoever made it, please make this into a blog. The page is deleted but go into view source and copy this text if it was YOURS!: This page is dedicated to remembering all the records taking place within the Just Dance universe, the awards which the franchise has won, and the records the games have achieved. Artists * Katy Perry is the most prolific artist in the entire series, with 11 of her songs being in the series. ** She is also the only artist to have at least one song in every game. '''The only game where she doesn't appear in is Just Dance Wii. ** She also has '''the most free downloadable songs (2) - Firework and Roar. ** She also has had the most downloadable songs in total (4) - Firework, Part of Me, Roar and Waking Up in Vegas. ** The only two times in which she did not appear in the main tracklist of the game was during Just Dance 2 ''and ''4, in which she appeared as DLCs (Firework and Part of Me respectively). * Sweat Invaders is the most prolific Ubisoft Studios artist in the entire game with 10 of their songs in Just Dance 3 alone. * Nicki Minaj is the most prolific rapper in the entire game with 5 of her songs in the series. ** Pitbull is the most prolific male rapper in the entire game 'with 4 of his songs in the series. * Ariana Grande and Katy Perry tie for the '''most original songs in any game in the series '(3 each). ** Pitbull holds the record for being the '''male artist with the most original songs in any game in the series '''(2). * One Direction is the most prolific band or musical group in the series with 5 of their songs in the series. * Elvis Presley and Johannes Brahms were '''the first two artists to have their song posthumously put on the series with each of their songs on Just Dance 3. Elvis Presley is also the deceased artist with the most songs on the series '''(3) with, A Little Less Conversation, Viva Las Vegas and Jailhouse Rock. ** Marvin Gaye and Tammi Terrell is '''the first duo to have their song posthumously put on the series '''with Ain't No Mountain High Enough on Just Dance 2015. * '''The oldest artist with a song on the current series (adjusted for if they were still alive) '''is Johannes Brahms (181 years old as of 2014) with his song Hungarian Dance No. 5. * Calvin Harris is the artist with '''the longest time gap between his debut song and his second song. His debut was Acceptable in the 80s in Just Dance and his second song was I Need Your Love in Just Dance 2014, making for a gap of 5 games. ** Avril Lavigne holds the record for being the female artist with the longest time gap between her debut song and her second song. '''Her debut song was Girlfriend in Just Dance 2 and her second song was Rock N Roll in Just Dance 2014, making for a gap of 4 games. Awards Dance®s * The '''only Classic dance marked as "Extreme" is Part of Me in Just Dance 4. * Barbra Streisand's Extreme version is the only alternative mode to require a code to unlock. ** It is also the first Extreme version in the whole series. ** It is also the only Extreme version in Just Dance 3. * Why Oh Why was the first song ever to have a cutscene. ** It is also currently the only song to have a cutscene before the actual dance. * (I've Had) The Time Of My Life was the first song to have a cutscene after the actual dance. This was followed by The Lazy Song as a DLC as the second song to do so. * Ninja Re Bang Bang and Proud Mary tie for the most Gold Moves in a single dance routine '''with 9 Gold Moves each. * Lump has '''the most Shake Moves in a single dance routine '''with 6. * Warm Up by Crispy Duck was '''the only song to not have points or pictograms. It was a feature in Just Dance 1 and 2. Its music was used in the credits for some of the games later in the series. * We Can't Stop was the first DLC song to either be postponed or shelved. '''Timber was the second. ** Timber is '''the first '''and only DLC to have been postponed and then released'. * There have been 5 non-DLC songs to either have been postponed or shelved before the game they were supposed to have featured in was released: I Gotta Feeling/Turn Me On, Let's Get It Started, Poker Face, Jungle Drum and Dancing Queen (in JD2015). * '''The oldest song ever '''to be featured on the series is Hungarian Dance No. 5 by Johannes Brahms in Just Dance 3. It was made in 1880 and remains '''the only song in the series to be made prior to the 1900s.' * The only song without any actual verses is Hey Boy Hey Girl. It has four lines that repeat over and over the course of the song. * The dancer for Price Tag has the most visible oral features and is the first dancer to have a tongue which is completely visible. * The mode '''(as in Solos, Duets, Trios, Dance Crews) '''with the fewest DLC songs is the Dance Crew mode with 0. The On-Stage Mode has one song as DLC is thatPOWER. * When I Grow Up was the first song to have fanmade dances, choreographed by 3 contest winners. ** Blurred Lines was the first song to have fanmade dances without any physical appearance-edits made to the dancers. It was also the first fanmade duet to be added into any game in the franchise (it was added to Just Dance Now). * You're On My Mind was the first song to have a dance crew mashup. '''It is also '''the first song to have a mashup as its Classic Mode,' '''and '''the first to have a dance crew mashup as its Classic Mode.' * Just Dance is the most important song in the entire franchise, having lent its name to the entire series. ** Dancing Queen is the most important song in the spinoff ABBA: You Can Dance, having lent a lyric to the title. Games * Just Dance 4 has had the most dances with cutscenes in one game (2). The dances are (I've Had) The Time Of My Life and The Lazy Song. * Just Dance 4 and Just Dance 2014 tie for the most code-unlockable dances in one game '''(2 each). ** Just Dance 4 was '''the first game to feature brand code-unlockables. ** Just Dance 4 is also the game with the most Cheetos code-unlockables '(2 - Brand New Start and You Make Me Feel...). ** Just Dance 2014 is the game with '''the most codes which could have been found online '(2 - Safe And Sound and Waking Up in Vegas). ** However, Just Dance 3 was 'the first game to have a code-unlockable '(Barbra Streisand, see above). * Just Dance 2014 (depending on where you live) had '''the most free DLCs in one game (2). The dances are Roar and The World is Ours. * Just Dance 2014 was the first game to feature On-Stage Mode 'and 'World Dance Floor. * Just Dance 3 was the first and only game to have'' the ''Just Create feature. ** It was also the first game to feature Duet Mashups, '''a feature that would only be seen 3 games later in Just Dance 2015. * Just Dance 4 was the '''first '''and '''only game to have special Sweat Programs with themes and an intensity meter, warm-ups and cool-downs. * Just Dance was the first '''and only game in the series to have met negative reviews (50% or below). * Just Dance 4 was the '''first game to have more than one Extreme alternative. * Just Dance 3 was the first game to have Hold My Hand modes '''and the '''only game to have more than one Hold My Hand '''mode. * Just Dance 2 was '''the first game to feature Duets. * Just Dance 3 was the first game to feature Dance Crews. * Just Dance 2015 was the first game to feature Trios as a Classic mode. * Just Dance 3 was the first game to feature Mash-ups. ''' ** It ties with Just Dance 2015 for '''most variations of Mash-ups with three - Just Dance 3 had Normal Mash-ups, Sweat Mash-ups and Duet Mash-ups; Just Dance 2015 has Normal Mash-ups, Duet Mash-ups and Dance Crew Mash-ups (as of now). * Just Dance 4 was the first game to feature avatars '''(see below for more about Avatars). * Just Dance 2014 had the '''highest number of unique avatars '''with over 200. ** It was also the '''first game to feature avatars in color,' '''unlike the avatars in Just Dance 4 which were in only two colors (white and the base color). * Just Dance had '''the fewest songs in its tracklist' with only 32 songs (excluding Just Dance Wii that has only 28 songs). ** It was also the only game to only feature Solos. * Just Dance 2014 was the first game to feature NTSC region exclusives '''(The Other Side and Dançando). This makes Just Dance 2014 the game with '''the most exclusives (region or not) in the series (because the PAL region also had 2 exclusives). ** This is in contrast to Just Dance 3, which was the first game to feature region exclusives.' '''It is also '''the first game to feature' PAL region exclusives '''(Marcia Baila and Satellite). ** Just Dance 2 was '''the first game to feature exclusives of any kind. It featured brand exclusives in the Best Buy Edition of the game. Three songs (Should I Stay Or Should I Go, Jai Ho (You Are My Destiny) and Funkytown) were featured as extra songs. * Just Dance 2015 was the first game to feature Dance Crew Mashups '''and is the first game since Just Dance 3 to feature Duet Mashups. * Just Dance 2 (the Best Buy Edition) is '''the most exclusive game in the series. It is available only to the Wii console and can only be bought from Best Buy. It features 47 songs and several other DLCs, most of which do not re-appear as tracks in future games. Others * Coca-Cola has endorsed the most dances in the game '''(2 - The World is Ours and Movement is Happiness (Find Your Thing)). * Cheetos has '''endorsed the most code dances in the game (2 - Brand New Start and You Make Me Feel...) Records * The Just Dance series holds the record for being the best-selling third party Wii series. * Just Dance 3 holds the record for being the best-selling casual game and best-selling third party Wii game. * The Just Dance series is '''the only game to have an ongoing, undefeated streak at an awards show '''ever since Just Dance 2 was released. Category:Blog posts